More and more information that is stored digitally on computers and other machines is confidential. The information is made available only to certain persons, often with restrictions on where the information can be accessed and whether it may be copied or moved to other machines. But users sometimes fail to observe these restrictions, either because authorized users choose to disobey the restrictions or because unauthorized users have gained access to the machine that holds the restricted information.